


239的奇妙野望

by DawnLeft



Category: SCP Foundation
Genre: M/M, 愚人节沙雕（贬义）迫害系列, 旧文补档
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:28:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25279264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DawnLeft/pseuds/DawnLeft
Summary: 今天的我已非昔日，你们不能再把我当成一个孩子那样欺骗了。是的，你们大可以继续让我沉睡，但在我的梦中我才是一切的主宰。我可以抹掉你们的记忆和身份，让你们穿上蠢透了的衣服，变成各种奇形怪状的模样。我可以让你们互相战斗和厮杀，就像你们曾经为我做过的那样。这是我的节日，我就是世界之王。愚人节快乐，好好享受吧，你们这群基金会混球。
Relationships: Dr. Alto Clef/Dr. Benjamin Kondraki
Comments: 1
Kudos: 19





	239的奇妙野望

**监控记录███，日期01-04-239**

_0:00_ Clef先生，一个悲伤又孤独的冷漠混球，于一间空屋的地板上醒来。

_0:01_ 他转过头，他的邻居兼仇敌Kondraki先生躺在他身边，两人的脸离彼此不到1英寸。

_0:02_ Clef缓缓地笑起来，嘴角咧到了一个足够吓哭小孩的弧度。

_0:03_ 他 把脸往前挪 了 挪 。

* * *

_这次不算，让我们重新来过。_

* * *

**监控记录███，日期** **01** **-** **04** **-** **239**

_0:00_ Clef先生，一个悲伤又孤独的冷漠混球，于一间空屋的地板上醒来。

_0:01_ 他转过头，他的邻居兼仇敌Kondraki先生躺在屋子的另一角。

_0:02_ Clef走了过去。他缓缓地笑起来，嘴角咧到了一个足够吓哭小孩的弧度。

_0:03_ 然后他俯下身。

* * *

_不，不能对Clef的道德抱有任何期待，我早该想到的。_

* * *

**监控记录███，日期** **01** **-** **04** **-** **239**

_0:00_ Clef先生，一个悲伤又孤独的冷漠混球，于一间空屋的地板上醒来。

_0:01_ 他转过头，他的邻居兼仇敌Kondraki先生正盯着他，皱起眉头。

**Kondraki：** 我们为什么会在这里？

_0:02_ Clef缓缓地笑起来，嘴角咧到了一个足够吓哭小孩的弧度。

**Clef：** 谁知道呢。 **我只不过是个悲伤又孤独的混球。**

**Clef** ：所以你怎么说，Konny？要发扬一下邻居之间的友爱情感吗？

_0_ _:03_ 他伸舌头了，淦。

* * *

_冷静，别说脏话，做个淑女。_

_好吧，调整设定，再来一次。_

* * *

**监控记录███，日期** **01** **-** **04** **-** **239**

_0:00_ Clef勋爵，一条臭名昭著声名狼藉的恶龙，于洞穴的地面上醒来。

_0:01_ 它转过头，帝国的勇士·Kondraki正对他举起长剑。

**Kondraki：** 放了公主！

_0:02_ Clef缓缓地笑起来，嘴角咧到 了 一个足够吓哭小孩的弧度 。

**Clef：** 可你不就是公主吗?

**Kondraki：** ……什么？

**Clef：** 而我呢，我是什么？也许是皇后，也许是王子，也许两者皆是。

**Kondraki：** 那不可能。

**Clef：** 但这没有违背这个世界的设定认知不是吗。

**Clef：** 所以我们现在是要接个吻还是怎么的？

* * *

_你妈的，Clef，为什么。上个节日产生的世界观不许代入到这个节日里，这难道不是常识吗？_

_再来。_

* * *

**监控记录███，日期** **01** **-** **04** **-** **239**

_0:00_ Clef勋爵，一条臭名昭著声名狼藉的恶龙，一条单纯的、脱离了低级趣味的恶龙，并非王子或者王后或者受诅咒的小可怜之类的玩意儿，于洞穴的地面上醒来。

_0:01_ 它转过头，帝国的勇士·Kondraki正对他举起长剑。这勇士英武非常，并没有被塞进过棺材也没有穿过女装。

**Kondraki：** 放了公主！

_0:02_ Clef缓缓地笑起来，嘴角咧到了一个足够吓哭小孩的弧度。 **说起来一条龙到底是怎么摆出这个表情的？**

**Clef：** 可我们为什么一定要相杀呢，勇士？与时俱进一点吧，梅尔菲森特都能当仙女教母了。

**Kondraki：** 什么意思？

**Clef：** 小鬼们就喜欢看点黏黏糊糊的东西，爱啦和平啦亲吻啦，诸如此类。Happy ending， **童话世界就是这样** ，他们才不在乎这些东西最终发生在哪两个个体之间呢。

* * *

**_不我们超他妈的在乎。_ ** _我恨你Clef，这个世界上不存在和平日常和美满童话了，让我们回归冷冰冰的现实，这样你满意了吧？_

* * *

**监控记录███，日期** **01** **-** **04** **-** **239**

_0:00_ Clef博士，AKA谎言之父或 **那个** **婊子养的混蛋** ，于收容室的地面上醒来。

_0:01_ 他转过头，他的同事Kondraki博士正盯着他。

**Kondraki：** 我们为什么会在这里？

_0:02_ 在半小时的时间内，两名博士采取了一系列暴力或非暴力措施试图离开收容室，最后以失败告终。

* * *

_哈，这下感觉终于对了，让我们继续下一步。_

* * *

**监控记录███，日期** **01** **-** **04** **-** **239**

_0:32_ Clef博士，AKA谎言之父或那个 **婊子养的混蛋** ，于门上发现了一行字。

**Clef：** 来看看这个，Konny。

_0:33_ Kondraki博士皱起眉头。他深吸一口气，表情阴沉。

**Kondraki：** 一定要这样？

**Clef：** 看来我们别无选择。

_0:34_ Clef接住从天而降的冷兵器。与此同时Kondraki抽出了西洋剑，尽管之前他并未随身携带它。

**Clef：** 我们还真是很有默契。

**Kondraki：** 哈。

* * *

_我最期待的画面终于要出现了。_

* * *

**监控记录███，日期** **01** **-** **04** **-** **239**

_0:35_ 两人开始斗剑。

_0:47_ 在一阵短暂的僵持后Kondraki率先挑飞了Clef的剑。接着Clef用拳头揍上了Kondraki的脸，迫使他也丢下武器。此时两人均受到了不同程度的损伤。

0: _48_ 两人赤手空拳地扭打在一起。

_0:52_ Clef使用了背后裸绞，Kondraki捶打着他的手臂试图挣脱。

**Clef：** 得了吧Konny，很明显你已经输了。

**Kondraki：** 操你的……Clef……

* * *

_好吧，差强人意，我更想看到Clef输的。但这无关紧要，好一点的狱卒和糟透了的狱卒，都仅仅只是狱卒而已。今天的我已非昔日，你们不能再把我当成一个孩子那样欺骗了。是的，你们大可以继续让我沉睡，但在我的梦中我才是一切的主宰。我可以抹掉你们的记忆和身份，让你们穿上蠢透了的衣服，变成各种奇形怪状的模样。我可以让你们互相战斗和厮杀，就像你们曾经为我做过的那样。_

_这是我的节日，我就是世界之王。愚人节快乐，好好享受吧，你们这群基金会混球。_

* * *

**监控记录███，日期01-04-239**

_0:53_ Clef缓缓地笑 起 来。

* * *

_等等，我有不好的预感。_

* * *

**监控记录███，日期01-04-239**

_0:55_ Clef开始亲吻Kondraki并拉下自己的裤拉链。

* * *

**_FUCKTHEGOD你在干什么？_ **

* * *

**监控记录███，日期01-04-239**

_0:56_ Clef拉下了Kondraki的裤拉链。

**Kondraki：** 操，这种感觉真是变态透了。

**Clef：** 愿赌服输，Konny。你上次上我的时候可没这么多抱怨。

**Kondraki：** 我是指在这种情况下。

**Clef：** 谁让这是 **不Sex就出不去的房间** 呢。

* * *

_我写的明明是战斗！你不能——_

* * *

**监控记录███，日期01-04-239**

_0:58_ Clef抬起头，嘴角咧到了一个足够吓哭小孩的弧度。

**Clef：** 我当然可以，小鬼。

**Clef：** 都是成年人了，说话色情点。

**Clef：** 愚人节快乐。

_1:00_ [数据损坏]

* * *

_操你的，Clef，我今年才十六岁。_

_就这样吧，一切都结束了。_

**_我恨愚人节。_ **

* * *

【END】


End file.
